Walking In The Snow
by OtakuWorld83
Summary: They fell in love even if the world is against them


**I love this couple so much ! Just a quick oneshot of my favo pairing :) enjoy and if you don't like yaoi don't read it .**

* * *

The evening was dark and cold, snow falling from the sky . Covering the road with a thick carpet, people are walking to their homes .

A young couple were walking in the snow, close to each other holding hands . Some stop and looked at them . The man had red hair and red brown eyes, as the woman black hair almost covered her light blue eyes .

They saw the couple sometimes, but only in the evening . A woman decided to be brave and stopped them .' Good evening ! ' She said with a warm smile, the man and the woman stopped . The woman grabbed her husbands hand tightly .

' Oh am sorry I don't mean to scare you .' The woman said .' No we ... Good evening .' The man said .' Good evening .' The young woman said after her husband .

' Are you two from here ? I never saw you here, well only in the evenings the last couple months . I never got the chance to say something . '

' No it's true we are not from here .'

' Really ? Were do you come from sorry if I sound rude .' The young woman was joined with others, who were curious who those two were .

' Konoha .'

' That sounds very far away .'

' It is .' The woman smiled at her .' Oh how rude I am Akira Yuu .'

' My name is Narita Kouhei .'

' I am Narita Haru . '

' So you two are married .' Yuu said .' Not long ago we are married here .'

' Not in Konoha ? ' Asked an other woman .' No they ... Were problems .'

' I understand my father in law, don't like me much either .' An other woman said .' Yes yes my mother in law still scolds me for silly things ! ' An plump woman said .' Don't worry about here Narita-san, we welcome you heartly here .'

' Thank you .'

' If you don't mind me asking .' The plump woman moved closer .' Is there something wrong with your eyes ? '

The woman named Haru nodded .' Sorry if they scare you .'

' She is blind .' Said Kouhei .' I am sorry ...'

' Nothing to worry about .' She smiled .' Well we have to go .'

' Please have thee with us next time .'

' I don't know ...'

' Why not you were feeling bit lonely .' Kouhei answered .' She would love too, but don't spoil her too much . She would talk your ears off .' Joking as he said with a wink, the woman playfully pince his arm .

The group and the couple bid their farewells and walked home .

As the couple got home, both sighned as they took off their shoes .

' Really thee ... Are you insane .' The woman said as she took off her clothes .

' Sorry but it's true I go off to work and you stay here all day alone .'

' I know you mean well but still .. ' As the man took off his shirt, and put on comfortable pants on .' Come on you can't be really that mad .' The woman looked were she thinks he is, but two arms around her made her aware he was behind her .

' I am here silly .'

' I know that .'

' Liar .'

' Am not dumbass .'

' But I am your dumbass .'

She kissed him .' Of course .' She whispered to his lips .

Two of them lay on the bed as they changed their forms, the man's hair and eyes changed to blond hair and blue eyes . The woman changed completely as black hair went brown, eyes stayed the same but her form was totally male now .

' I really can't be used to it .'

' Your eyes ? '

' Yes ... ' As he remembers that afwul day like it was yesterday and not years ago .

 _' Are you insane ! ' Screamed an old man to the young man ._

 _' You two are males ! It's against god ! '_

 _' Why nii-sama .' Whispered a young woman .' You know I loved him ! ' She screamed with tears in her eyes ._

 _' Sorry please for ..'_

 _But he never saw the sword that was meant for his neck, his attacker felt a sudden pity and took his eyes instead ._

 _' Nii-sama ! What have you done ! ' The woman screamed as she holds him .' Everything will be okay .'_

' Everything will be okay .' Said his husband as he let his fingers trace against the scar .

' It hurts so much .' Tears came as the other kissed them away . ' I Know I know .. But we are together now, I will never leave you . Not even after death .' As he kissed his lips and holds him close .' Never leave me .'

' I promise .'

' Don't break it I will hurt you .' The other laughed as he heard that .' Let's go to bed okay .' And took him to bed, the other let him .' Are you okay now ? '

' Be a sweetheart and comfort me .' He said to the blond .

' Always for my love .'

As they both lay in silence, as the snow kept falling in the outside world .' Do you regret it ? ' Asked the brown haired man .' What ? '

' Falling in love with me .'

' Never .. You ? '

' No .' The blond man kissed his forehead .' Sleep my love .'

As they both fell asleep they whispered .' I love you Naruto .'

' I love you too Neji .'


End file.
